


Morning Conversations

by TempestuousSerenity



Series: Acetalia Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, Gen, Mentioned FACE Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestuousSerenity/pseuds/TempestuousSerenity
Summary: It's 8 o'clock in the morning and America decides to come out as ace to his brother. Canada is way too tired to process this development but tries to be a good brother, anyway.Written for Acetalia Week 2019 Day 1 - Family





	Morning Conversations

Canada should have known something was up when America didn't immediately dig into his stack of pancakes.

“Hey, Matthew?” There was a clink as America put down his fork.

“Hm?”

“I think I’m asexual.”

Canada nearly dropped his mug of coffee. “Where is this coming from all of a sudden?”

America fidgeted in his chair directly across from him. “I just thought you should know.”

Canada couldn’t fathom why his brother thought the best time to blurt that out was over breakfast. It was much too early for this kind of heavy conversation. Canada had no idea how to reply.

“Ok...”

Canada could feel America eyeing him cautiously, as if he were gauging his reaction to the news. Canada sighed, wracking his sluggish brain for a better response.

“Thanks for telling me. I support you.”

Wow, that sounded incredibly scripted. Couldn’t his stupid morning brain have thought of a more emphatic response? When was that coffee going to start kicking in?

However, Canada's words seemed to be enough for America. He visibly relaxed, shoulders sinking as he let out the breath he had been holding.

Canada was about to turn his attention back to the meal in front of him when he noticed that America still hadn't touched his breakfast. He could tell there was something else on his brother’s mind. “Is there anything I can do for you...?”

“...Actually, yeah.”

Canada gazed at him expectantly, silently urging him to elaborate.

America gripped his fork, eyes fixed upon the plate in front of him. “You have to promise me that you won’t tell Arthur or Francis.” He looked up at Canada, his eyes shining with fear. “Please.”

"Deal.” Canada didn’t even hesitate. He didn’t need to know America’s reasons for hiding his asexuality (although he was pretty sure he knew why). Regardless of what his brother chose to do, he would be there to support him.

America held out his hand, pinky finger extended. “Pinky promise.”

Canada responded in kind, extending his own pinky finger and intertwining it with America’s.

“It’s a deal.”

America nodded, apparently satisfied.

Later, when they were cleaning the dishes and his coffee was finally starting to work, Canada remembered what he had forgotten to say.

“Hey, Alfred?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

America grinned. “Love you too, bro.”


End file.
